


Tears of an Angel

by i_love_the_night_game



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Wings, Angels, Anger, Angst, Consent, Crush, Cuddling, Death, Demon possessing an angel, Demons, Depression, Dirty Talk, Exorcisms, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Foreplay, Grief, Guilt, Homesickness, Homicide, Inappropriate Erections, Lapdance, Love, Lust, Massage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Murder, My First Fanfic, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Physical Pain, Pornographic references, Reincarnation, Rejection, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stabbing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Successful Suicide Attempt, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, Teleportation, Temporary Amnesia, Transforming into an angel, Triggers, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wing Kink, Wings, back from the dead, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_the_night_game/pseuds/i_love_the_night_game
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Burke is just an average, 24-year-old, obsessive fan girl. However, her life hasn’t been easy. Allison was diagnosed with Asperger’s syndrome when she was a young girl; later, she was diagnosed with depression. There have been many times in her life where she attempted suicide. Lately, life has been going well for Allison. She just graduated from college and has moved to Los Angeles to start a new life for herself. Allison has had a major crush on former Supernatural star, Osric Chau, for many years. Allison knows she doesn’t stand a chance with Osric and she continuously tries to get over him, but it never seems to work. She and her roommate go to a a party, and she sees Osric with his girlfriend, Hilly. Allison decides to get little drunk and confesses her love to Osric. After being rejected, she sobers up and walks up to the roof. The building is 10-stories high, enough for Allison to jump off and kill herself. Right before she decides to jump, Osric walks out and sees her. He screams her name and begs her not to jump. She doesn't listen to him. She jumps to her death. Little did she know that she would awaken as an angel one year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction! It's not really about Supernatural, per se, but it will include some of the Supernatural actors. 
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you guys would comment below and give me constructive criticism or what you think needs to be worked on. Compliments and love are always welcomed :)

The July sun beamed down on Allison Burke’s face as she left the Staples Center. She just finished her interview for a marketing position in the L.A. Kings organization. The interviewer told Allison that they would call her back within 24 hours if she got the position. She smiled to herself with confidence as she waited outside for her friend to pick her up. A few minutes later, her roommate/friend drove up to the curb in her Honda Accord. 

“Hey girl, how did it go?” Laura asked enthusiastically. Laura and Allison have known each other for about two years. They met through a “Supernatural” fan group on Facebook and instantly clicked. 

“I think it went really well,” Allison exclaimed with a bright smile on her face as she buckled her seatbelt. “They told me they would call me within 24 hours if I got the position. I have a really good feeling about this.” 

“That’s so awesome, Ali, I’m so happy for you,” Laura said as she drove out of the city of Los Angeles. “There is no reason why you shouldn’t get the position.” 

Allison gazed out the window during their drive. As they passed the Hollywood sign, she smiled to herself. "I still can't believe I managed to move all the way out here. It's so much different than back home," she said wistfully. 

Laura grinned widely and looked over at her as she drove down the highway. "I'm so happy you're here too. It's a big change. Are you getting homesick, by the way? I know it's only been about a month since you moved in."

Allison nodded. "Yeah, a little bit. I've never lived this far away from my parents. Luckily my cousin lives nearby so I can visit him whenever. Also, I got some extended family upstate and I might be able to visit them from time to time as well," she said enthusiastically. 

The sun beamed in her eyes as Laura got off the interstate and drove down less busier roads. "Well, you know I'm always here if you need to talk. We're going to have so much fun," Laura exclaimed. She turned the radio on and "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas began to play. Allison and Laura squealed and began to sing along to the popular song that is widely played in the Supernatural fandom.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at their condo in Burbank. It was a pricey area, but Laura and Allison both have saved up enough money from previous jobs to live there. Laura parked the car on the street and they walked into the building and entered the elevator. They lived on the fourth floor. They entered their condo and Allison sighed to herself. Their living space was a mess filled with her boxes. Allison moved into the condo about a month ago and she was taking her time moving stuff out. 

“Ugh, I really need to get this finished,” Allison grumbled to herself as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a wine cooler. Laura grabbed a diet Coke and they both sat down on the couch to relax. They turned on the TV and started watching a re-run of their favorite show, “Supernatural.” 

After a few minutes, Laura chimed in and said, “Oh I forgot to tell you. Remember the audition I told you about a few days ago? Well, I got the part! And guess who I’m working with?” Laura winked at Allison suggestively. 

Allison gulped and immediately thought of him, her celebrity crush. “Osric?” Ali choked out and blushed. Laura and Osric have worked on smaller projects together, so they know each other pretty well. Which means that Allison has hung out with them every so often. He was more of a friend, rather than a celebrity crush Laura nodded and grinned. 

“It’s been a while since we all hung out. He suggested we all go get ice cream sometime tomorrow. And he said he misses you. Maybe that means something?” Allison shook her head, furrowing her brows. “No, don’t say that. You know I have no chance with him. Besides, isn’t he seeing Hilly Hindi?” 

Allison slumped her shoulders and curled up on the couch. She silently thought about Osric and Hilly together, making her upset. Laura shrugged. “I don’t know, honestly. He seems pretty focused on his career. But you never know, anything can happen,” Laura teased Ali with a wink. 

They stayed up for a few more hours and then went off to their separate bedrooms to go to sleep. Allison tossed and turned for hours, trying not to think about the man of her dreams. She dreamed about angels that night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!!!

“Ali, hurry up, we’re gonna be late!” Laura called out to her roommate. Allison was finishing up her makeup and hair before the party. Laura’s co-worker was hosting a Christmas party downtown and they both wanted to look nice. 

Ali walked quickly down the hallway to the front door where Laura was waiting. “Sorry, I got to make sure I look good for Osric,” Allison smirked and blushed. 

Laura rolled her eyes. “Oh Ali, you never fail to amuse me.” They walked out of the building and headed towards Laura’s car. It took about 30 minutes to the studio where the party was being held. They parked the car nearby and headed towards the party. They showed the security guard their IDs and invitations. He nodded and let them in.

Christmas decorations flourished the gigantic room as people mingled with each other. Some were drinking eggnog, while others were socializing and goofing around next to a Christmas tree. Butterflies filled Allison’s stomach as she thought about seeing Osric. Laura and Osric have been busy with their television show, so they all haven’t had the time to hang out. Allison has also been busy with her work with the L.A. Kings.

“Ooh, look, there’s your lover,” Laura teased and pointed to a random direction. Allison glanced over and saw Osric. Allison grinned widely as she made her way over to Osric. All of a sudden, Hilly Hindi appeared. She grabbed onto Osric’s arm and kissed him on the cheek as he smiled down at her.

Allison froze. Their relationship was confirmed, right in front of her very eyes. Allison quickly turned around and headed towards the eggnog table. “Wait, Ali, what happened?” Laura asked curiously. 

Allison’s face turned white. “He’s here with Hilly,” she choked out and took a cup of eggnog and chugged it down. It has tons of alcohol in it, but she didn’t care at all. Laura’s face filled with sympathy. “I’m so sorry, Ali. I should have told you sooner. They started dating a few months ago. I didn’t think he was going to bring her,” she said and hugged Allison tightly. 

Allison pulled away. “It’s okay, all I need is this eggnog and I’ll forget about him in no time,” Ali said as tears started to well up in her eyes. Laura frowned and was about to continue comforting Allison, but the host interrupted them. “Hey Laura, I’m glad you could make it,” and they hugged briefly and started talking about work. Allison walked away after a minute or two. 

Three drinks, four drinks, then five drinks of eggnog went down Allison’s system. Allison typically didn’t drink this much, but seeing Osric and Hilly together, holding hands and kissing each other made her want to drink her sorrows away. When Hilly walked off to find the restroom, the drunk part of Allison’s brain forced her to walk up to Osric. “Heeeyyy Osric,” she slurred and grinned widely. 

Osric’s face lit up and greeted Allison. “Hey Ali, it’s been so long,” as he hugged her tightly. “How have you been doing?” He asked.

Allison shrugged and started to giggle. “Oh, I’ve just been downright fantaaaastic, thank you, Osric,” she slurred as she lightly touched his arm. 

Osric smirked and chuckled, “How drunk are you right now, Ali?” 

Ali rolled her eyes and waved her hand. “Nahhh I only had a few drinks, don’t worry about meeee,” she giggled and started to fall over, but Osric held her up before she did so.

“Ohhhh Osric, I’ve been meaning to tell you,” she said and hiccupped. “I’m in love with you,” she giggled and blushed and started to tip over again.

Osric held Allison up again. “Aw Ali. Well, I’m pretty sure you know I’m with Hilly. I’m so sorry, but I hope we can still be friends.” His reply hit Allison like a load of bricks to the stomach. 

Allison’s smile faded away quickly and nodded. “If you weren’t with her, would you have ever been interested in me?” She was starting to sober up. Osric hesitated and looked away. “I’m sorry, Ali, I have always seen you as a friend. I hope you understand that.”

Tears were starting to roll down Allison’s face. She nodded quickly and noticed Hilly was coming back. “Yeah, well I better go, I’m not a big fan of parties anyway,” she said awkwardly and started to walk off. Osric stopped her, his face filled with concern. “You’ll be okay, right? I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship, I love spending time with you and Laura,” he said sadly. 

Allison nodded as she wiped tears away from her eyes. “Yeah, I’ll be fine,” she lied. Osric sighed with a smile and Allison walked outside to get a breath of fresh air. Laura noticed that Allison walked out and followed her outside.

“Hey girl, are you alright? I just saw what happened, that must have been rough,” Laura said with sympathy in her eyes. 

Allison nodded and shivered as a cold breeze flew by. It wasn’t normally this cold in Los Angeles in December. “I’ll be fine, I just need a minute or two by myself,” she responded. 

Laura smiled and said, “Well, if you want to leave early, let me know and we can head out of here. I’m gonna go back inside, we’re handing out our Secret Santa gifts.” Allison smiled back at her friend and roommate. “Have fun,” she said softly as Laura walked back inside. 

Allison went back inside. She stayed away from the eggnog to sober herself up. As she walked around, she saw the elevator nearby. They were currently on the 4th floor of the 10-story studio. Allison pressed the button and went inside the elevator, and pressed the button to go the roof, depressing thoughts filling her mind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: SUICIDE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SUICIDE ATTEMPT, SUCCESSFUL SUICIDE ATTEMPT. 
> 
> DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE. It's 100% okay to skip this chapter, if you need to!!!!!

** _Osric’s POV_ **

After his interaction with Allison, Osric felt a little down. Hilly noticed his frown and stroked his arm. “Babe, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Osric pursed his lips and sighed. “I just had a weird conversation with a friend. We talked about some things and I told her how I felt. She didn’t take it lightly. I know she has suffered with depression in the past, so I hope she’s doing okay,” he said and rubbed the back of his neck. Osric looked around the room for Allison, wondering if she was truly okay.

Hilly smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m sure she’s alright. What did you guys talk about, by the way?” She asked curiously.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” he said. “I think I should go find her and make sure she’s okay though, I’m getting a really bad feeling in my gut.” Osric took off as he looked around the room to find Allison. He saw his coworker and friend, Laura, laughing with a few friends.

“Hey Laura, have you seen Ali?” Osric asked with concern in his eyes. Laura nodded. “Yeah, I spoke with her outside. She seemed pretty upset. I think she went up the elevator. I have no clue where she went,” she said as she quickly glanced around the room.

The worst thoughts rushed through Osric’s mind. He immediately ran to the elevator, pushed the button to the highest floor, and headed up towards the roof.

**_Allison’s POV _ **

The weather outside was indeed frightful. The air was chilled and snow began to fall down from the sky. This was truly unusual weather for southern California. Laura shivered as she stood on the ledge of the building. The height was high enough for her to gravely injure herself, and possibly end their life. Allison hadn’t attempted to take her own life since her freshman year of college. Back then, she took a bottle of pills and it almost worked; she chickened out after taking the pills and contacted someone several minutes later. Ever since then, she has had her moments but not enough to make her try to attempt it again.

Tears started falling down Allison’s face as she realized that this is the only way to get over Osric. She knew she would never be able to stop loving him if she kept living, so she asked herself, “why not?”

Just as she was about to take a step forward, she heard someone opening the door. Allison turned around and her heart sank. Osric figured it out. He knew her too well. Osric had given support and cared for her when she reached out to him on Facebook, venting to him about her suicidal thoughts and other issues. Since then, Allison loved and respected him so much more.

**_Osric’s POV _ **

After he got off the elevator, Osric ran up the short flight of the stairs to the roof and opened the door. The chilled air hit him hard. Osric soon found Allison on the ledge of the building. She turned around and saw him, eyes wide as tears streamed down her face.

“ALI, NO, DON’T DO IT. I NEED YOU,”Osric screamed as fear overtook his body, his hands shook as he started to run over to her.

**_Allison’s POV _ **

Allison immediately turned away as Osric started screaming for her to get down from the ledge. As soon as he started to run towards her, Allison jumped. The fall seemed to take forever, but it ended in a matter of seconds. All that was left was the darkness that consumed her. Death inevitably overcame Allison, leaving her cold, lifeless body on the pavement.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TRIGGERS: Post-suicide attempt, depression, lots and lots of angst, etc. 
> 
> As stated in the previous chapter, you do not have to read this one either! It's not as graphic as the previous one, but this could still be triggering.

**_ Osric’s POV _ **

_ The Aftermath _

            Time froze as Osric witnessed one of his closest friends end their life. People screamed down below, calling for help. Minutes later, the ambulance showed up. The EMTs pronounced Allison dead at the scene. They covered up her body with a body bag as the police asked witnesses, including Osric, about what happened. Osric told them everything, about her depression and suicidal history.

            Allison’s family, relatives, relatives, and friends were notified of her death immediately. The funeral was to be taken place in Easton, MD, after New Year’s. Her ashes would be scattered in the river that her family’s house was located.

            Osric didn’t get out of bed for days. He ignored phone calls and texts from his family, relatives, friends, and girlfriend. Some of the cast he worked with on Supernatural heard about Allison’s death. Jared Padalecki took this to heart because of his struggle with depression. Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles were just as devastated about this death in the SPN family. There were times where Osric couldn’t stop crying, and other times where he was so numb that he couldn’t feel anything.

          

_The Funeral_

            Osric arrived at the Burke family house in Easton, MD on January 5th. Laura came along with him. Her eyes were glassy as she recalled fond memories of Ali.

            All of Allison’s family, relatives, and close friends were already in attendance. Many of them were wearing black as they wiped tears away from their eyes.

            Eventually, they all walked down to the dock, as the ceremony was about to start. Allison’s ashes were placed in a small box, with a picture of her senior portrait from high school. Allison’s family gave a few words, remembering their lost daughter, sister, niece, granddaughter, and cousin. Soft music began to play as each one of her family members took out a small amount of Allison’s ash and threw it gracefully away into the river. Her uncles, aunts, and cousins all got to throw in her ashes as well.

            Osric shivered as a cold breeze slowly flew through the area. His eyes continued to shed tears throughout the ceremony. When all of Allison’s ashes were placed in the river, everyone started hugging each other and walked back slowly to the house. Due to their schedule, Osric and Laura couldn’t stay for long. Their spoke with Allison’s family and relatives for a bit and gave them their condolences.

            Laura and Osric drove back to the airport and took their one-way flight back to Los Angeles, California. They didn’t speak a word to each other the entire time.

            When they arrived back in L.A., Osric walked Laura to her condo. Allison’s belongings were still there. Laura started sobbing hysterically as she walked past Allison’s room.

            Osric hugged her tightly as tears started to fill up his eyes again. “If you need me to stay with you for a little while, I can,” he said with a shaky voice. “Ali’s family are planning to come over and pack up her belongings in a few days.” Osric looked around Allison’s room. He picked up her old, ratty, blankie she had kept since she was a baby and held it tightly to his chest.

            Laura shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine. I’m having a close friend of mine come over from Ohio, she’s going to stay with me for a few days. Thanks for offering though,” she smiled sadly.

            Laura sat down on her bed and picked up a binder that was located on Allison’s dresser. In the binder, Allison kept her photo ops and autographs from the Supernatural conventions she attended years ago. The first picture in the binder was from Allison’s first ever Supernatural convention; she and Osric were hugging each other tightly, with huge smiles on their faces.

            Osric sat down next to Laura as they flipped through Allison’s photo ops. Osric smiled at the photo op where he kissed Allison on the cheek at her second Supernatural convention. “She looked so happy in this one,” he choked out. Laura handed him a box of tissues as they wiped tears away from their face.

            “I think we should stay away from here for a while, at least until all of her belongings are packed up,” Laura said sadly as she stood up and walked back to the door.

            Osric nodded as he followed her out the door. He took one last glance into Allison’s room and sighed. “I’m going to miss you so much, Ali,” he whispered. He stayed with Laura for a few more minutes and then he left to go back to his loft.

            Osric’s cat, Ginger, greeted him as he flopped down onto his bed. “Hey Ginger,” he whispered as he pet her head for a few moments. Ginger knew something was bothering him, so she curled up onto his chest and purred. Osric smiled as tears ran down his face once again. He drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**__ **

_One year later_

            The frigid winds of Vancouver hit Osric’s face instantly as he walked out of his trailer. A blizzard was forecasted to hit any second now as Osric jogged to his car. He unlocked it and climbed in and shivered as he checked his phone. No new messages. He turned on the car and waited for the heat to warm up. Osric just finished up his last day on set of the new CW show. The show didn’t the reviews the producers hoped for, so they were forced to cancel it after one season. After he was warm enough, Osric pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to his single-person home.

            It was 4:30 pm and fortunately, it was still light outside. The clouds and snowflakes threatened to make his drive home a long one. As he drove down the empty road through the woods, Osric noticed a strange figure walking down the right side. It appeared to be a woman in a long, white dress. Her brunette hair was frazzled and it seemed that she was suffering from frostbite. Osric drove past her and checked the rearview mirror. His eyes widened as he realized who she was. Osric slammed on the brakes, instantly put his car in reverse, and spun his car around. He jumped out of the car and looked for her, but she was gone in a flash. Osric told himself that it was just a hallucination.

            About one year ago, his close friend, Allison, committed suicide right in front of him. The guilt weighed on him like a heavy load of bricks for about a whole year. He even had to break up with his girlfriend, Hilly, that summer because of all that guilt.

            Osric climbed back into the car. He turned the car back into drive and headed back home. His hands shook slightly as he thought of his long-lost friend.

 -

            She had no clue how she ended up here or where she was. She woke up on the side of the road, snowflakes slowly falling down on her. Allison noticed she was wearing a long, white dress. As cold as the weather was at the moment, she felt fine. She wasn’t wearing any shoes and her hair felt like a mess. Allison noticed how pale her skin was and realized she needed to find help. She stood up and shook the snow off of herself. Allison started walking, wondering how she was alive and breathing.

            The last thing she remembered was jumping off a building. Allison couldn’t remember why or whom she was with, but she knew it had to be fatal. As she continued to walk down the lonely road, she heard a car driving past her. Allison instantly froze as the car screeched to a halt and backed up. Two tall men climbed out of the car, both of them wearing winter jackets and beanies on their heads. One was slightly taller with long hair and a lean body; the other had bowlegs with shorter hair.

            Allison didn’t recognize them as they walked up to her, but a familiar feeling went through her. She felt like she knew them in her past life, but of course, her memory was foggy.

            “Hello ma’am, it looks like you need help,” the shorter one drawled in a slight Southern accent. The taller one was about to say something, but his face froze in recognition. He turned to his friend and said softly, “Hey, Jensen, isn’t that the girl…who…you know, Osric’s friend?” Jensen’s eyed widened as he realized who she was. Jensen turned to the taller man and responded, “Jared, this can’t be possible; she’s dead, that can’t be her.” Allison didn’t know who Jared or Jensen was. She started to walk away but Jared stopped her. “Hey, your name is Allison, right?” Jared asked as snow fell down onto his face. Allison nodded as she squinted at him and Jensen. “How do you know my name?” She asked quietly. Another strong, chilling wind went through the air and Allison shivered.

            Jensen put his arm around Allison and told her, “Ok so it looks like you don’t remember us, but please trust us. We can get you somewhere safe, okay?”

            Allison nodded slowly and they rushed back to the car with her. She hopped into the back seat of their SUV. Jared was in the driver’s seat and Jensen was in the passenger seat. Jensen took off his winter coat and handed it back to Allison.

            “Here, you must be freezing,” he said with concern in his eyes. Allison thanked him and she put it on. After a while, she felt a lot better. She suddenly became tired and she decided to close her eyes for a bit. Allison fell into a deep sleep.

 - 

             Jared and Jensen drove to the nearest hospital to take care of Allison. When the parked the car, they turned around to see if Allison had woken up. However, she was gone.

            “Where the fuck did she go?” Jared exclaimed. “I swear she was sleeping back here when we pulled up.” Jared hurried out of the car and checked every area in the back rows of the car. Jensen climbed out and checked the roof of the car and underneath as well.

            Jensen ran his fingers through his hair. “How…I just…. how though? There’s no way she could have just launched herself out of the car without us noticing,” Jensen stammered and paced back and forth.

            Jared slammed his fist on the hood of the SUV, creating a small dent. “God damn it, I thought we had her back, man,” Jared said as tears started to well up in his eyes. “We could have brought her to Osric; fuck, I just can’t believe this is happening. Is she, like, a ghost or something? Are we in a real-life episode of Supernatural?” Jared asked and paced around. He knew how silly it sounded when he brought up Supernatural, but man, maybe he was right.

            Jensen put his arm around Jared, doing his best to comfort his best friend. “Hey, it’s alright, maybe she was a ghost. Or maybe it really was her and she just slipped away from us. We’ll find her, Jared, don’t worry,” Jensen said comfortingly and they hugged each other tightly.

            Jared sighed as they climbed back into the car. Jared started the engine back up and said, “It’s probably best if we don’t tell the police about this. They’ll think we’re two nutjobs and put us into a mental facility,” Jared chuckled without any humor in his voice. Jensen nodded in agreement as he slipped his seatbelt on. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to their trailers on the Supernatural set.

 -

            Osric parked his car in the garage and he climbed out of the car, sighing as he entered the house. He recently moved to Vancouver permanently for a few reasons. Los Angeles reminded him of Allison too much. Apparently, Vancouver was bringing up memories of her too. Also, he wanted to be closer to his family after losing one of his closest friends.

            His dogs and cats greeted him and he pet them all before he refilled their water bowls. Osric’s friend had watched them when he was away so they weren’t too lonely. He gave them all dinner individually and then he made his way to the bathroom. Osric couldn’t get Allison out of his head. A strike of lighting suddenly flashed through the nearby window. Suddenly, he saw Allison standing there, in that long, white dress. But in an instant, she was gone. Osric shook his head to himself and ran his hands through his hair. “This isn’t real,” he mumbled.

            When Osric went to sleep that night, he had relived Allison’s suicide in his nightmares over and over again. He tossed and turned and he woke himself up, shouting Allison’s name, in the middle of the night. Osric’s cat, Ginger, climbed onto his bed and snuggled close to him, purring as she tried to comfort him. He sighed and nuzzled her. “Thanks, Ginger,” he whispered and fell asleep once again. Osric had no more nightmares that evening.

-

            Osric woke up the next morning, feeling like shit. Seeing Allison’s ghost (he convinced himself it was a ghost) made him depressed. It took him a very long time to get over losing her, but it seems that he’ll never forget it.

            Osric got up, took care of his pets, and made himself some breakfast. After cleaning up the kitchen, he went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. The heart of the blizzard was running wild outside; he could hear the wind howling and his pets were not too happy about the unfortunate weather. Osric took a long, hot shower; tears started running down his face as he continued to think about Allison. He finished his shower, dried off, and returned to his room and got dressed into jeans and a sweater. Osric was running a towel through his hair right when he heard a loud noise outside the door. The dogs started barking and cats started meowing, hiding behind the couch.

            The snow was piling up outside; Osric took a quick look out the window, but all he saw was the snow. He heard another strange noise and he opened the door.

\- 

            All Allison remembered was sleeping in the back seat of Jared and Jensen’s SUV. She was suddenly transported to a stranger’s front porch, her body making a loud sound as she dropped. Allison leaned up on her elbows to look around. 10 inches of snow have fallen. She had no clue where she was. Allison tried to stand up but she slipped and fell, accidentally scraping her chin. The door opened as she finally managed to stand up.

-

            “Holy shit,” Osric said aloud when he saw Allison standing on his front porch. She was in her long, white dress and her chin was bloody. Allison looked at him with confusion. “I’m sorry, but where am I?” She asked in a shaky voice. Allison was shivering and it looked like she was starting to get frostbite.

            Osric pulled her into the house, shut the door, and hugged her tightly. “Oh my fucking god, Ali,” he cried out softly as tears started streaming down his face. Allison felt awkward as she pulled away from the hug. Some of the blood from her scrape fell onto Osric’s shirt. He ran to the kitchen, grabbed the first AID kit, and sat Allison down on the couch. Osric started cleaning Allison’s wound.

            “Do we know each other?” Allison asked, brows furrowing. Osric smiled and nodded as he finished up with her scrape. “Yeah, Ali, we do. Do you not remember what happened?” He asked as he closed up the first AID kit.

            Allison shook her head. “No, I don’t recall much. All I remember was that I jumped off a ledge and everything turned to black,” she said as she glanced around the room, as Osric’s dogs and cats stared at her from several feet away.

            Osric covered her with several blankets to keep her warm. “Hopefully you’ll regain your memory back, “ Osric said softly. “We’re really good friends. I was devastated when you...” he looked away and tried to regain his composure.

            Allison held Osric’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “I might not remember you or whatever else happened that night, or anything about myself, but I think my memory will come back soon. I’m starting to realize that you were very important to me back then,” she said with realization.

            Osric choked up and smiled. “That’s amazing. I’m so happy you’re back, Ali. But in all consideration, you need to get some rest,” he said as he noticed her eyes closing.

            Allison nodded in agreement and yawned. She started to stand, but Osric picked her up and walked towards his room. He gently laid her down on his queen-sized bed. She smiled lazily and whispered, “Thanks, Os,” and immediately fell asleep.

            Osric realized that he never told her his name. She remembered his name, or rather, nickname, on her own. Osric smiled and laid down next to her, holding her and never letting her go. He promised himself that he would never lose her again.


	6. Chapter 5

             Allison slept for hours. Osric had plans with his friends today, but he cancelled them to take care of Ali. At around 6 pm, Allison finally woke up, but only because her stomach was growling. Osric was in the kitchen making dinner when Allison made her way out. Osric looked up and smiled as he saw her friend sit down at the table and stretch. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and gym shorts. “Damn, she looks really cute,” he thought to himself. He shook those thoughts out of his head, reminding himself that they were only friends, nothing more.

            “How did you sleep, Ali?” Osric asked as he finished up cooking up the pasta. He had a bowl of salad ready to be served and some marinara sauce he cooked up for the pasta.

            Allison yawned and smiled. “I slept really well. Your bed was super comfortable,” she said. However, her shoulders and upper back were killing her. She tried stretching her arms around, but it didn’t make a difference.

            Osric noticed her discomfort as he served himself and Ali a bowl of pasta with sauce and a plate of salad. He frowned as he sat down, setting down Ali’s pasta and salad in front of her and then setting down his own meal in front of him.

            “You don’t look like you slept well. Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Osric asked as he took a bite of his salad.

            Allison shrugged. “My shoulders and upper back have been killing me, but I’m sure it’ll pass. It wasn’t your bed, maybe I slept funny,” she replied.

            Osric nodded. “Okay, well if it gets worse, I have some medications somewhere that might help. Or I can give you a massage,” he suggested.

            They ate their meals in a comfortable silence for a while. As he ate his pasta, Osric thought about what happened that night over a year ago. “Hey Ali, do you still not remember what happened that night?” He asked quietly.

            Allison shook her head. “No, but most of my memory is back. I’m starting to remember how we met, how Laura and I met, the storylines of Supernatural, my family, relatives and others friends, and so forth. So pretty much the basics,” she explained as she took her last bite of pasta.

            Osric hesitated, but he asked her anyway. “Do you remember about having any feelings for me?” He took a big gulp of water as he waited anxiously for her response.

            Allison’s brows furrowed as she thought long and hard. “I’m not sure. I mean, I remember being attracted to you, but that’s all I can recall,” she lied as she finished the last of her water.

            Osric wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth or not. As Allison started to get up with her dishes, Osric said politely, “No, let me get thes for you,” and he took his own plates as well. Allison smiled and thanked him. She watched him curiously as he walked back to the kitchen, rinsed off the bowls, and put them in the dishwasher.

            In all honesty, Allison remembered how she felt for Osric. She fell in love with him shortly after meeting him at the first Supernatural convention she attended. Allison started to remember Hilly and how close she was to Osric.

            Allison got up and went to the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned on the television and started to watch the news. They were talking about safety procedures for the people in Vancouver, living amongst the blizzard. Allison glanced out the window and figured there was about a foot of snow already out there.

            Osric sat down next to her on the couch. Allison noticed a framed picture of Osric and Hilly nearby, on the set of the Hillywood Show, during their time on the “Supernatural Parody.” She quickly looked away as her heart started to race nervously. Her shoulders and upper back continued to ache and she tried stretching them again.

            Osric moved closer to Allison and nudged her. “Hey, turn that way, I’ll try to help you with that,” he offered and Allison did just so. He started to massage her shoulders and upper back. Allison groaned in relief.

            “Fuck, that feels so good,” Allison moaned. Osric blushed furiously, then smirked as he continued to massage his friend. “Is it getting better?” He asked, slowing down his pace.

            “Yeah, but you can keep going,” Allison encouraged, smiling to herself. Damn, those hands, she thought to herself. Her face was flushed as she accidentally let out a moan that sounded very sexual. Osric stopped as he noticed himself getting turned on.

            “Okay, I think this is enough,” he said nervously and got up and rushed towards the bathroom. Allison hid her face in her face and noticed how hot the room began to feel. She took a deep breath in and let it out.

            Osric stayed in the bathroom until he was calmed down. “She’s just a friend, you don’t like her like that, she is just your friend,” he chanted quietly to himself. All of a sudden, he heard Allison screeching in pain. He rushed out of the bathroom and found her writing on the floor, in a child’s pose position, panting and sweating.

            “I gotta get out of here, Osric, I can’t deal with this right now,” she said angrily and screamed in pain again.

            “Ali, no, I’ll take you to the hospital,” he started to say and he knelt down. All of a sudden, Allison disappeared in a flash. Osric looked around in a panic.

            “ALI!” he screamed and he rushed outside. The brisk air hit his face and he couldn’t move around much because of the foot of snow. Osric ran back inside and paced around the house, scared out of his mind.

            “Oh god, Ali, please come back,” he said as tears threatened to run down his face. He cursed at himself as he realized he lost his best friend once again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added some smut into this chapter! It's mainly at the end, so if you're not comfortable with it, feel free to skip those parts ;)

 

            Minutes later, Allison woke up in the middle of a dark forest, thousands of miles away from Los Angeles. It seemed like she was in the middle of nowhere. She started to stand up but she fell down in pain, screaming as she tried to tug on her back. Bones started cracking and her upper back started hunching up, her vertebrae and spine popping in and out at a rapid speed. Allison’s shoulder blades spread out as two unusual bird-like wings sprung out of her, causing her to black out from the traumatic pain.

\- - - 

          Osric couldn’t sleep that night. He even started to pray to a God he never believed in. His dogs and cats could sense how upset he was and they tried to take his mind off of Allison, but it didn’t work. Osric stayed up all night in his bed until about 4:30 am, when sleep finally overcame him.

\- - -

            Allison woke up to a bright light in the middle of the forest. She didn’t have her phone on her, but she guessed it was early morning. Allison noticed that she was completely naked and a lone towel sat next to her. Something happened last night and she couldn’t remember much of it, although she sensed it was an experience she didn’t enjoy. Allison stood up but almost lost her balance. She felt something shift on her upper back and she tried reaching back to feel what it was.

           Allison shrieked in horror and felt wings. She felt them expand as she looked over her shoulder. Black wings with gold highlights were spread across, like an angel. Allison started to freak out as she quickly wrapped the towel around herself and started running for her life.

\- - - 

            Osric woke up at 8:30 am, only receiving about four hours of sleep. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and got up to make coffee. Osric felt hopeless and depressed when he lost Allison again. He sighed as he waited for the coffee to finish.

            Suddenly, a large “thump!” came from the living room. He immediately rushed over to the source of the sound and found Allison sitting on the floor, rubbing her head. His eyes widened and he almost let out a scream as he saw black wings expand out of her upper back.

            “Alli, what the hell happened to you?!” He screeched as he helped her up. Allison’s eyes were red from crying and she held the towel tightly around herself.         

          “I don’t know, Os,” she sniffed. “I don’t know where these wings came from. All I remember is waking up in the middle of nowhere and experiencing the worst, physical pain in my life.” Allison’s body started to shake and she looked away, embarrassed about her situation.

            “Hold on, let me get you some clothes,” Osric said hurriedly. He ran to his room, grabbed a t-shirt and some sweatpants, and then came back, handing it over to Allison.

            “Thanks, Osric,” she said softly and smiled as she started to calm down. Osric looked away as she shrugged off the towel and put on the temporary clothes. Her angel wings narrowed and closed into her body so she could put on the t-shirt. “You know I can’t wear your clothes forever,” she said with a smirk.

            Osric blushed as he turned back to Allison. “Yeah, I guess we should go shopping eventually,” he said sheepishly. Damn, he thought to himself, she looks more gorgeous every time I see her.

            They stared at each other for a few moments and then Osric coughed. “So, um, are you like an angel now?” He asked awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.”

            Allison snorted. “Seems like it,” she responded with a heavy sigh. A black and goldish feather fell down onto the carpet. Osric’s cats sniffed at it and backed away, uninterested.

            Osric picked the feather up, looking at it curiously. He sniffed it and it smelled exactly like Allison – sweet and fruity, with a hint of vanilla. Osric ran his fingers over the silky, smooth object as he looked over at Allison. “So you don’t know what any of this means?” He asked and offered the feather to Allison.

            Allison shook her head and held her feather in her hands. “Osric, this is just as shocking to me as it is to you. I feel like we’re in a Supernatural episode right now, this is freaking weird,” she answered.

            Osric’s cell phone started to ring. The caller ID stated it was Jared Padalecki calling. He picked up and greeted, “Hey Jared, what’s up?” Allison’s eyes widened as she realized who he was talking to.

            “Hey Osric, um so Jensen and I were driving to the set the other day, during the blizzard, and we found Allison on the side of the road,” he quickly explained. Osric was about to interrupt but Jared kept going on. “We picked her up and we were going to the hospital for her to get checked out, but she vanished and Jensen and I have been worried sick and we don’t know if she was a ghost or if it was really Allison. I just thought you should know,” he finally finished, out of breath.

            Osric smiled and replied, “Yeah, it’s her. Alli is with me right now. She found her way back to me.” He looked over at Allison and she blushed.

            “Wait what?! Holy shit, it’s actually her. Jensen, Misha, Allison’s alive, she’s with Osric,” Jared called out to his friends. Osric heard Misha and Jensen asking for more information in the background.

            “Guys, she’s fine, she’s okay,” Osric calmly explained. “Could you guys not tell the whole world about this though?” He asked nervously.

            “Yeah, we won’t. It’s not every day someone comes back from the dead one year later,” he chuckled as Jensen and Misha made some jokes about being in a real life episode of Supernatural.

            Osric looked over at Allison as she got up and wandered around the kitchen. “Guys, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you guys later with updates if anything else happens,” he said. He hung up and followed Allison into the kitchen.

 

            “Seems like you’re hungry,” he commented and smiled as Allison was raiding the refrigerator.

            Allison’s stomach growled and she nodded quickly. “Yeah, I’m starving,” and she was about to take out some eggs to make for herself, but Osric stopped her.

            “No, I can make these for you, just sit down and relax,” he offered. Allison hesitated for a second, but reluctantly sat down at the table.

            Allison gazed at Osric with adoration as he made breakfast for the two of them. She thought her feelings for Osric were done with in the past, but they came rushing back as soon as she saw him again.

            Osric finished up with the eggs, grabbed some fruit and juice for the both of them, and sat down at the table with Allison. Allison thanked him and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

            They ate their meals in a comfortable silence. Osric kept glancing at her, making sure she didn’t disappear or fall over in pain. Every so often, he admired her beauty and felt the desire to kiss her, despite the situation between them.

            Allison finished up her meal, got up, and took her dishes to the dishwasher, and put them away. “Hey, is it okay if I take a shower?” She asked as she sniffed herself. She realized that she smelled disgusting.

            Osric nodded quickly. “Yeah, you don’t need to ask. Mi casa es su casa,” he said in Spanish. Allison gave him a weird look and shook her head, smiling to herself as she walked over to the bathroom.

 

            Allison turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. She stepped in and started washing herself. Allison instantly thought of Osric taking a shower, flexing his muscles as he washed his hair and body. A warm, familiar feeling arouse in her belly and she started to touch herself. She stifled her moans as she fingered herself, thinking about Osric on top of her, making love to her in all sorts of ways. After about 15 minutes, she came around her fingers, holding onto the wall so she didn’t fall over.

            Allison silently hoped Osric didn’t hear her moaning in the shower as she finished washing herself. She turned off the shower and stepped out onto the bathroom mat. Allison looked around for a towel, but there was none in sight.

            She opened the door and called out for Osric. Allison didn’t hear a response. She figured he wasn’t home. Maybe he went shopping, she thought to herself. She slipped out of the bathroom quietly, in all her naked glory. Allison tiptoed her way into the living room and saw the towel she was wearing earlier. Right as she was walking towards that towel, the front door opened. Some of the chilly air blew in, making Allison shiver as her nipples became hard. She instantly tried to cover herself when she realized Osric just walked in

            “Holy fuck - Alli,” Osric said softly as his face turned beet red. He carried a few bags in his hands. When Allison was in the shower, Osric figured he could take that time to go to the store and buy some clothes for Allison. The weather and snow wasn’t as bad as he expected so it didn’t take very long.

            Allison finally managed to cover herself with the towel. “Oh, uh, well there weren’t any towels in the bathroom so when I saw that you weren’t home I ran out here to grab it but then you walked in and yeah,” she spoke in a high rate, her voice shaky with embarrassment. At the same time, she was secretly turned on by how Osric just walked in on her, butt naked.

            Before he could say anything else, Allison grabbed the bag of clothes out of his hands and ran to his bedroom, shutting the door and locking it. Osric looked down and realized he had a 100% full on boner. Osric realized that this wasn’t gonna go away and he walked into the bathroom, locking the door. He stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower.

            Osric started stroking his eight-inch, thick cock as he thought about Allison in so many inappropriate ways. He thought about her large breasts bouncing on top of him as she rode his cock; he thought about her lips wrapped around his member, sucking him hard; after a few minutes, Osric came hard, hot spurts of semen splashing the wall. He stifled his moans through his orgasm, hoping Allison didn’t hear him.

            As Allison finally dried herself off and tried on her clothes, she heard quiet, low moans coming from the shower. She bit her lip when she realized that Osric was probably masturbating in there. Fuck, she thought to herself, what the hell am I going to do about this?


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT SMUT!!! They finally break the sexual tension!! It's about time guys ;)
> 
> If you're not comfortable with smut, feel free to skip it ;P

            The blizzard in Vancouver had finally stopped after several days. The foot of snow started to melt down to 9 inches, which was still an enormous amount. After landing an audition for a new tv show, Osric made sure Allison was okay on her own before he left. It was only 30 minutes away, but he was still concerned about her and her well being.

            “Osric, I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Allison said with a smile as she snuggled with Ginger, who purred happily. That was enough to convince him so he left the house and drove to the audition. During the drive, Osric thoughts drifted to Allison and her curvy, gorgeous naked body. Damn it, Os, he cursed to himself, you don’t want to get a boner during the audition. Osric shook those dirty thoughts out of his head as he parked his car in the lot. He stepped out of the car and walked into the building, familiar nerves running through his veins.

\- - -

            Allison stretched her wings out as she sat down on Osric’s bed. She felt an itch at the top of her wings, so she reached around as best as she could and gave it a good scratch. Allison realized how amazing it felt as she ran her fingers through her wings. A couple of loose feathers popped out, which didn’t affect her at all, but she picked them up and looked at them curiously. The gold highlights on the black colored feathers shimmered softly as played with them a bit. She shrugged and put them aside.

            Allison sighed out of boredom. When you’re a reincarnated angel, you can’t exactly go back to your family and friends and show them that you’re alive. New stations around the globe would find out and go crazy, and Allison didn’t want to deal with that. Allison stood up and walked towards the nearby mirror. She looked at herself and how beautiful her wings were. Allison was only wearing a low-cut tank top (no bra) with loose athletic shorts. She admired her DDD breasts and smirked, as she played with them, nipples hardening after a few moments.

            Allison became really horny and was considering whether or not she could masturbate, but she heard the door open and Osric’s voice. “I’m back, Alli,” he called out. Allison walked out of his room and smiled when she saw that he had a big grin on his face. Her wings contracted in towards her shoulder blades. Allison had better control of showing and hiding her wings.

            “I’m guessing the audition went well, huh?” She asked as she walked closer to him. Osric’s smile grew bigger. “Hell yeah it went well. I got the part!” He exclaimed excitedly.

            Allison made a little happy noise and jumped up and down for a moment, causing her boobs to bounce around. Osric tried not to look but Allison grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He felt her boobs squishing against his chest, and he swallowed deeply, trying to hide the erection that was starting to show. Osric has never been this sexually frustrated in his life.

            Allison pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes, her pupils dilating. She glanced down and blushed deeply when she saw his boner. Allison started to turn away but Osric stopped her, grabbing her arm. Screw it, he through to himself, I can’t take this anymore. His hands grasped Allison’s face as he passionately kissed her. Osric felt no hesitation coming from her, as she kissed him back immediately. She threw her hands around his neck and met his pace. Their tongues met and both of them inwardly moaned as they made out for a few minutes.

            Allison pulled back, panting and bit her lip. “I need you so bad, Os,” she murmured in a seductive tone. Osric growled softly and he picked her up, walking towards his bedroom, and slamming the door shut. He threw her down on the bed and stripped off his shirt.

            Allison slowly took off her tank top, and to Osric’s surprise, she was wearing no bra. “Fuck,” he choked out as he palmed at his clothed erection. Allison bit her lips as she knelt down and unbuckled his belt, throwing it across the room. She palmed at his boner, causing Osric to moan softly.

            Allison looked up at Osric and started to say, “Os, I’ve never done this before – “ and Osric leaned down and kissed her swiftly. “It’s okay, we can go at your pace,” Osric said softly. Allison nodded as she proceeded to take off his pants. To her own surprise, Osric had gone commando. Allison gasped as his eight-inch cock sprung out, almost hitting her in the face. Her mouth started to water and she licked her lips. Allison took a long lick up Osric’s thick shaft, causing him to curse and moan. She initially wanted to take it at a slower pace, but her hormones decided otherwise. Allison took Osric’s member into her mouth, as far as she could go without choking, and began sucking. Osric groaned deeply as she bobbed her head up and down. He made the mistake by looking down right as her bright, hazel eyes were looking up at him.

            Osric nearly came at the sight and he had to pull away, gripping the base of his cock to keep him from busting a nut. “Fuck, Alli, where the hell did you learn that?” he asked as he panted. Allison snorted. “By reading smutty fan fictions and watching gay porn,” she replied with a wink. Allison nearly shrieked when Osric pounced on her, removing her shorts in a swift motion. He kissed her sloppily, then started kissing on her neck. Allison gasped as he lowered his lips down to her collarbone, than to her breasts. Osric took his time by sucking and squeezing each nipple, which made Allison squirm and moan in delight. Osric kissed down her belly, than to her hips. Right as Allison thought he was going to start eating her out, he teased her by licking and kissing her inner thighs. Osric could already tell how wet she was.

            Finally, Osric dived in. He started with a few tentative licks around her clit. Apparently he hit the spot right away when Allison started to twitch and moan, “Ah fuck, yes, Os!” He became more aggressive and started to suck on her clit passionately. Osric slowly entered one finger into Allison’s pussy. She drove her hands into his hair, gently pushing him further. “Ohh-ohh fuck, oh god yes, right there, baby,” she shouted as Osric entered another finger into her.

            When Osric pushed a third finger in, he sucked and licked her clit at a even higher pace. Allison’s orgasm hit her like a punch in the stomach. “AH FUCK HOLY FUCKING OOHHHHH FUCK AHHHH,” she screamed. At this point, her legs were wrapped around Osric’s neck. He licked up all of her juices and looked up at her. Allison’s whole body was shaking and she panted as she came down from the high.

            “Fuck, that was…the best…orgasm…I’ve ever…had,” she heaved with a huge grin on her face. Osric raise an eyebrow and said sarcastically, “Oh really? I couldn’t tell.” Before she could make a snarky reply, he kissed her swiftly.

            “You sure you want to keep going?” Osric asked, making sure he had her full consent. Allison nodded enthusiastically. “I’ve never been more ready,” she whispered in his ear, then lightly biting his earlobe. He groaned softly and then reached over to the drawer in his bedside dresses. Osric opened the door and grabbed a Trojan Magnum condom.

            Allison waited patiently, sitting up as he rolled on the condom on his thick, long cock, but she didn’t have to wait long. Osric gently laid her back down and kissed her softly. “This might hurt, babe,” he said quietly as he slowly entered her.

            It felt strange at first, and she winced a bit because of his thick dick. Other than that, there wasn’t much pain. Osric eating her out beforehand definitely helped her get ready.

            The extra-tight, virgin heat of Allison’s pussy around his cock had Osric groaning loudly. “Holy shit, you’re so tight,” he said through his teeth. When he bottomed out, Osric slowly pulled out and then immediately slammed back in. Allison gasped as she made a literal “O” with her mouth. Osric picked up the pace, making sure he hit the right spot every time. Allison kissed on his neck and whispered in his ear, “Fuck you feel so good inside of me. I’ve waited so long for this, your big, thick cock feels so fucking amazing.”

            Hearing her dirty words caused Osric to growl and fucked into her pussy faster and harder. After a while, Osric pulled out and sat next to her. Allison got the hint and she straddled his lap. She slowly sat herself down onto his cock. “Ahh fuck yes,” she moaned and she started to ride him gradually. After a few moments, she picked up the pace. Osric moaned softly as he watched Allison ride him like a pro, her voluptuous breasts bouncing up and down. Osric reached out and grabbed her tits, squeezing them gently. Allison’s moans grew louder as she felt her second orgasm approaching. Her thighs were starting to burn and she slowed down a bit. Osric took the lead by gripping her hips tightly and proceeded to pound away.

            A few moments later, Allison kissed Osric hard and sloppily as her orgasm took over. It was so powerful that she couldn’t even scream. “Ohhh…ahh…ohhh..,” she choked out. Osric’s thrusts became sloppy and erratic when he felt her pussy clench around him like a vice. “Ah shit, fuck I’m gonna cum,” he cried out. Osric thrusted in one more time and came so hard he saw stars, filling the condom to the brim. They softly whimpered and shook as they came down from their orgasms.

            After a few moments, Osric pulled out, which made Allison wince a little bit. He got up, tied the condom, and threw it in the trash. When he slipped back under the sheets, Allison already fell asleep. Osric smiled and then turned off the lamp. He fell into a deep sleep as he spooned Allison. That night changed everything for the both of them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some morning sexy smut at the beginning, you have been warned ;)

            The next morning, Allison slowly opened her eyes and woke up. Osric’s arms were holding, spooning her gently. She blushed deeply when she recalled what happened between them the previous night. Osric shifted and woke up, eyes still closed. He smirked and murmured, “’Mornin, Alli,” and began kissing her softly on the neck.

            Allison let out a small moan as he continued to kiss down her body. Osric licked his lips before slowly entering his tongue inside of her pussy. Allison nearly jumped, but soon began to relax and moan louder. “This is a very nice to wake up to,” she said breathily and ran her fingers through Osric’s hair, encouraging him to keep going.

            Osric looked up at her lazily as he continued to eat her out slowly and winked. He started rubbing her clit in small circles, putting more and more pressure on it as time went by. The warm, tight feeling in her lower belly started to arise as Allison wrapped her thighs around Osric’s neck.

            “Ah fuck, Os, right there!” she shouted. Osric started to put one, then two, than three fingers into her soaked pussy and she came instantly. Allison screamed his name as he slurped up all of her juices and panted slightly.

            While coming down from her high, Allison noticed the massive bulge in Osric’s boxers, precum already starting to show. Allison bit her lip, laid up and tossed Osric over so that he was laying on his back.

            Osric gasped softly as Allison kissed him sloppily from his neck to his nipples and stomach and all the way down to his hips. Allison drooled as she took out his heavy, throbbing cock, dripping with precum, into her hand and started stroking it slowly with a tight grip. Soon, Allison started sucking hard and bobbed her head up and down his shaft. She used one of her hands to hold the base and then used her other hand to gently play with his balls.

            Osric groaned loudly as she sucked harder and faster, stroking her hand up and down his cock. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer,” he grunted and almost thrusted up into her mouth. Allison took him deeper inside her mouth and was surprised that she didn’t have a gag reflex.

            Seconds later, Osric came deep inside of her throat, releasing his hot, wet seed. So much semen shot out of his cock that Allison couldn’t swallow all if it, causing it to leak out of her mouth. Allison licked the rest of it off her lips and smirked. Osric panted heavily and his head fell back as he grinned widely.

            “Wow,” he sighed happily. Allison giggled and started to lie down on the bed to cuddle with him some more.

            The room became silent as they laid there together comfortably. Allison was the first one to speak. “So what are we?” She asked as she faced Osric, leaning on her elbow and side.

            Osric smiled and stroked her hair before he spoke. “I think it’s obvious that we are no longer just friends,” he said quietly and kissed the top of her head.

            Allison grinned widely and sat up. “Maybe you should take me out on a proper date then,” she suggested as she got out of bed. Osric admired her naked beauty as started getting dressed into her day clothes.

            Osric thought about her suggestion. “Yeah, that’s actually a great idea. You’ve been stuck in my house for far too long,” he said excitedly, and climbed out of bed as well. He made his way to the bathroom, urinated, came back and got dressed into his work clothes.

            Allison was hesitant and quiet as she realized that ever since she came back from her brief time with death, she hasn’t gone out in public. They went to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

            As they ate, Osric noticed her silence. “I’m taking that you aren’t ready to go back out to the real world just yet, huh?” He asked curiously as he munched on his cereal. Allison nodded and looked away, feeling embarrassed. Taking a sip of her orange juice, she sighed.

            “Yeah, I still haven’t come to terms that I’ve come back,” she admitted. “I don’t think it’s right for me to go back home and picked up where I left off. But it would be nice to get some fresh air for a few hours. I doubt that anyone would recognize me,” she stated as she chewed on her waffles.

            Osric smiled as he finished up his breakfast. Allison’s smiled back nervously and finished her breakfast as well. “Well, today’s my first day on set, but I’ll be back around 5, I think,” Osric said as he took their dishes, rinsed them off, and put them in the dishwasher.

            Allison nodded and looked away. She bit her lip and sat down on the couch, and greeted Osric’s dogs. “I’m so scared,” she murmured. Osric frowned slightly and sat down next to her.

            “You’ll be fine, Alli, no one’s going to recognize you. Vancouver is a big city,” he said and kissed Allison’s hand. Suddenly, Allison’s wings opened up slowly and they contracted towards the front of her bother. Allison seemed depressed and embarrassed.

            Allison blushed as she realized her wings were out. Osric’s dogs and cats backed off immediately, running towards the other side of the room. “I’m sorry, I thought I had control over them,” she murmured and hid her face in her hands.

            Osric rubbed her back to give her comfort and he glided his hands over the wings. They shuttered slightly by his touch and Allison gasped softly. “That felt good,” she said with a small smile.

            Osric smirked and replied, “Well as much as I’d love to explore this new wing kink of yours, I need to get to work. I’ll be back in a few hours.” He got up, grabbed his car keys, kissed Allison briefly on the lips, and walked out the door, locking it.      

            Allison sighed as she sat by herself on the couch. She thought about her family back home and wondered if she could teleport there and see how they were doing. Her nerves came rushing back as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Allison brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair. Allison took a deep breath and concentrated on the house she lived in for so long in Easton, Maryland.

\- - -

            Seconds later, Allison opened her eyes and found herself on the road just outside her house. A car drove by and the man driving it didn’t notice her. Looks like I’m invisible, she thought to herself. Allison was relieved she was concealed because she didn’t want her parents to find her.

            She walked down the driveway towards the large house. There was a small amount of snow, about 2 inches, not nearly as much as in Vancouver. It was 1 pm Eastern Time. The front door opened and Allison watched as her mom let the two dogs out. Nickel, their fox red 5 and a half year old Lab, and Sidney, the younger 3 year old black Lab, jogged out and started sniffing around, wandering around the property.

            Tears started to well up in Allison’s eyes as she observed her dogs from a distance. Nickel and Sidney started to play with each other, running around the yard, digging their paws in the shallow snow. Allison started to sob quietly. I miss them so much, she thought to herself. The dogs didn’t hear her nor did they see her. After a while, they trotted around the house and went towards the backyard. Allison followed them, but from a large distance. She stood behind one of the trees as she watched her dad let the dogs back in from the back door. Allison sighed softly and reflected on all the good times she had growing up.

            It was getting chilly outside and a part of Allison wanted to enter her old house again to gain some warmth. However, she wasn’t sure that would be appropriate. Allison wasn’t sure how long she could stay invisible. She could not control it. After a few hours of watching her parents and dogs from outside their windows, Allison decided it was time to go back to Vancouver. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Osric and his house in Vancouver.

            Allison was amazed at how fast her teleportation skills were because she was back in the house seconds later. Osric’s dogs and cats jumped up suddenly, started meowing and barking when her figure popped out of nowhere. Allison shushed them and whispered, “Hey it’s okay, guys, it’s me.” She lifted her hand and showed it to them to let them sniff her. After a few moments, they realized it was, in fact, Allison, and went back to their respective corners.

            Allison sat down on the couch and turned on the television. A rerun of Supernatural was on. Specifically, it was “The French Mistake” from season six. The episode just started and she watched as Sam and Dean realized they were in a parallel universe. Allison chuckled to herself and thought, this episode will never get old.

            At around 5 pm, Allison heard the door unlocking and Osric was walking in. His pets all ran up to greet him. Osric acknowledged them with pats on the heads and he smiled widely as he saw his girlfriend lying on the couch, watching Supernatural.

            “Hey Os, how was work?” She asked as she got up and stretched. Osric grabbed her, hugged her tightly, and kissed her passionately. Allison kissed him back and moaned softly. “Mmm I guess it went well,” she teased and pinched his butt.

            Osric raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Yeah it did,” he responded and grabbed her ass, squeezing it tightly. “But I need to talk to you about something.” The tone in his voice sounded tense and nervous. Allison noticed the shift in the air and she nodded and sat down on the couch with Osric.      

            “Tell me what’s going on,” she said and held his hand. Osric swallowed deeply took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

            “I met the rest of the cast today,” he started out saying and looked down. “There’s someone I’ll be working with whom you might not approve of.”

            Allison furrowed her brows and asked cautiously, “Who is it?” Osric took a deep breath in and out as he prepared for her reaction.

            “I’ll be working with Hilly Hindi,” he stated.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There is another death! I'm not sure how graphic it is, but i tagged the warnings. I hope you guys won't be too upset with me :P  
> Also, this is entirely fiction, i would never want her to die/get murdered nor would i ever attempt to do so.

Allison’s face suddenly went pale. The world froze, time set still, as she tried to process Osric’s news. The memories of that awful night came swarming back; seeing Hilly and Osric be all couple-y together at that party made her stomach so ill. She stood up and paced around the room slowly, turning away from Osric. “Hilly…as in your ex-girlfriend, Hilly?” She asked softly. Osric tried to turn her back so he could face her, but she resisted and kept her back to him.

            He sighed. “Yes. I’m sorry, Alli, but I can’t get out of this job, it’s really important to me,” Osric started to explain. All of a sudden, Allison whirled around, her eyes glowing a bright red and blue. Osric gasped at the change of color in her eyes. Tears starting streaming down her face as she glared at her boyfriend. Allison had no words. Her wings suddenly popped out and spread out wide, like an eagle. A lone feather as she flew away, leaving Osric wondering where she went.

            Osric cursed at himself and sat down on the couch, hands in his hair, praying that Allison would come home soon. He checked the time and realized that their dinner reservation was in about an hour. Osric tried calling Allison’s cell phone, but he realized soon after she left her phone on the nearby table. He paced around the room anxiously for a while longer.

\- - - 

            Allison stood outside Hilly’s apartment building, glaring at nothing in particular. She didn’t know how she found her address, but she guessed her angelic powers did that for her. Allison stood invisibly in the parking lot as she watched Hilly walk out of the building. With a sharp knife in her hand, Allison slowly stalked Hilly all the way to her car.

            As Hilly was unlocking her car, her cell phone rang. Before she could answer it, Allison rushed up behind her, grabbed her phone, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it until it was completely smashed. Allison shoved Hilly up against the car, with the knife at her throat.

            Hilly gasped as she realized whom her assaulter was. “Oh my god, Allison?” She cried out as she tried to release herself from Allison’s grip, but Allison was too strong.. Allison’s eyes turned red as she growled, “Yeah, bitch, it’s me. Stay away from him.”

            Hilly became confused. “Who? You mean Osric? We’ve been broken up for a year, damn it!” she shrieked and continued to struggle.

            Allison snorted. “Yeah, but you’re probably still in love with him. I can’t let you try to steal him away from me again, you whore,” she snarled.

            Before Hilly could say another word, Allison lifted her knife and slit Hilly’s throat. She threw in a couple of stabs into Hilly’s abdomen to make sure she was completely dead. Hilly’s eyes glazed over as she slid down her car, blood staining the windows. Her lifeless body hit the pavement.

            Allison smirked as she watched Hilly die before her eyes. She used her angelic powers to clean up the bloody mess on the pavement and car. Allison threw away her knife into an alternate universe and made sure her hands were spotless and clean.

            As she walked away from her first ever homicide, Allison felt no remorse or regret.

\- - -

            Osric continued to pace around the room when he turned on the television to watch the news. “Breaking news: Hilly Hindi, Youtube star and aspiring actress, was stabbed to death hours ago in a parking lot outside of an apartment building. A resident of the building found her body at around 6 pm. There were no witnesses of the attack and there have been no leads on the murderer. More details to come,” the newswoman stated.”

            Osric broke down in tears and fell to the floor. He was devastated and confused. He lost Allison last year, now he lost his ex. Moments later, Allison flew back in. She didn’t seem to be upset anymore.

            Osric stood up and wiped his tears away. “Alli, where were you? I was worried sick,” he said as he hugged her tightly.

            Allison bit her lip and pulled away, face turning red. “Well, I had some business to take care of,” she started to say and looked away. Osric furrowed his brows and instantly thought of the worst possible conclusion.

            “Alli, Hilly was just murdered,” he exclaimed as he folded his arms together. “Did you take part in that?” He was scared to hear her answer.

            Allison hesitated and looked at him. “I’m sorry, Osric,” she lied. “I had to.”

Osric angrily threw a book across the room, almost hitting Ginger, who jumped up. “WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING, ALLI?!” He screamed at her. His face was beet red, his eyes started to water, and his fists were clenched. Osric had never been this angry in his life.

            Allison raised her eyebrows. “Well, she was going to steal you away from me again so I had no other choice,” she explained nonchalantly. She looked at the time and frowned. “Well, I guess we aren’t going out to dinner tonight,” Allison stated awkwardly.

            Osric shook his head forcefully. “You’re damn right we aren’t,” he barked. He walked angrily towards his room, looked at Allison once again and shook his head in disappointment. Osric slammed his bedroom door and locked it, keeping Allison out.

            Allison sighed. She stood up and opened the front door, closed it, and stood outside. The snow from the blizzard continued to melt, thankfully, but it was still chilly outside. Allison figured that Osric didn’t want to see her ever again, so she spread out her wings and flew out to an unknown destination, not looking back.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the exorcism lines from http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Exorcism

_6 months later  
_

            Osric reluctantly walked into an L.A. strip club with a group of his friends. Osric sighed as he looked around. “Guys, I really don’t want to do this,” he complained as they sat down at a table near the front of the stage.

            His friend, Andrew, slapped him on the back and said, “Aw come on Os, it’s your birthday, let us treat ya!” The name of the club was called Angels & Demons. The bartenders and waitresses wore low-cut shirts with the Angels & Demons logo. As Osric and his friends sat down, the first stripper arrived on stage. She was dressed as a devil and “S&M” by Rihanna started playing.

            As much as he admired her body, Osric wasn’t a fan of strip clubs. He felt like that they degraded women and he has too much respect for them. Osric’s friends were taking shots of tequila and taking out dollar bills as more strippers came out. Multiple angels and demons took their places and some of them started to give lap dances for their customers. At the corner of his eye, Osric’s friend, Taylor, stood up and looked around for a potential angel or demon to give Osric his own private, birthday lap dance. She nodded as he gave her the appropriate amount of money. Osric didn’t pay any attention to it and continued to enjoy watching his friends get wasted.

            Taylor sat down next to him and nudged him. “Hey, don’t hate me, but I got you a great birthday gift,” he said suggestively with a wink. Osric rolled his eyes, sighed, and stood up. A nearby waitress led Osric to the private room across the club.

            “Your demon will be right with you, hon,” she said with a wink and walked out. Osric groaned inwardly to himself as he sat in the dim room by himself. The room was quite large but he was the only customer in there. It was almost pitch black, so he couldn’t see much of anything.

            He heard footsteps and saw a sensuous, curvy figure make her way slowly into the room. She was obviously wearing heels and small devil horns on her head, and he could just barely see her tight, red outfit, showing off her enormous breasts. Osric gulped and his eyes widened as she strolled up to him.

            “Hello there, birthday boy,” she whispered in a sensual tone. Osric was about to respond but the demon stripper hopped right on to his lap and got down to business. She started to grind slowly Osric’s crotch and wrapped her hands around his neck. Osric couldn’t see her face, but her DDD breasts were all up on him. He tried holding back a moan, but he couldn’t as she started to grind just a little bit harder.

            The demon stripper chuckled softly as she felt his erection starting to form. “Mmm, you like that big boy?” She breathed out as she kissed his neck. It took Osric a few moments to recognize that voice. Osric gasped as he looked up and saw that it was Allison who was giving him the lap dance. “Alli?” He whispered.

            Allison smirked and winked at him. “Guess again,” she said quietly. With a snap of her fingers, the lights turned on all the way and Osric finally had a good look at her. It was Allison, but not really. Her black eyes stared at him, as he stood up, shocked.

            “What did you do to her?” He exclaimed angrily and pushed her off of him. The demon possessing Allison started to laugh madly. “Oh sweetie, you never knew? I possessed this innocent bitch right before she murdered your Hilly,” she commented smirked at him. Osric glared at her and was about to speak up, but the demon interrupted him. “Oh wait, I killed your ex, not Allison,” she cackled and with a flick of her wrist, she tossed Osric down onto the floor and straddled him.

            Osric struggled as he tried to fight her off. “Get off of me, you bitch, and get out of her right now!” He shouted at her. Before she could respond, bouncers walked in to see what was going on. The demon stepped off of Osric and stood up, her hazel eyes forming back as she looked innocently at them. “I’m sorry, boys, things got a little out of hand, we’re just having some fun,” she said with a fake smile and giggled. The bouncers shrugged and walked out of the room.

            The demon pulled Osric back up by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard and sloppily. “Oh how I wish you could hear her screaming inside of me, begging to let you go,” she whispered in his ears and nibbled at his earlobe. Osric managed to pull out of her reach and growled, “I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

            The demon howled in amusement and sneered at Osric. “I’d like to see you try,” she said with much arrogance. “After all, Supernatural is just a fictional television show.” To her surprised, Osric pulled out his phone and started to read the exorcism used in the hit series. He kept this exorcism with him ever since he found out that demons and angels truly did exist.

            “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica,” he chanted. The demon started to shake, choke, and fall to the floor. Allison’s body spasmed and her mouth was forced opened as black smoke started spewing out. “Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!!” He exclaimed as he finished the scripture.

            Black smoke rushed out of Allison and flew out into nothingness, creating a loud, disruptive scene. Allison’s body laid lifelessly on the floor. Osric dropped down and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but was unconscious. The bouncers sprinted in and grabbed Osric and threw him out of the club.

            “No, wait, that’s my friend, don’t leave her there!!” Osric cried out to them. They glared at him and one of them said, “Stay out of here, you’ve been banned.”          After the incident, Osric’s friends rushed out of the club and met up with him. “Dude, what the fuck just happened?” Andrew asked as he rubbed his neck. He, Taylor, and the others were still pretty drunk, but were starting to sober up.

            Osric shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just get back to the hotel,” he said somberly.

\- - -

            The next day, Osric flew back to Vancouver. After the previous day’s events at the strip club, all he wanted to do is lay in his bed and rest. Allison was stuck in his mind and he couldn’t get her out. Osric unlocked the door and greeted his pets. He looked up and was shocked to see Allison standing in his living room.

            “Hi Osric,” she barely whispered. Osric ran to her and hugged her tightly. “Oh my god, Alli, I’m so glad you’re okay,” he murmured as he held her.

            Allison started to weep into his chest. “Os…I’m s-so sorry, I didn’t…k-kill Hilly,” she cried. She pulled away and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. “I swear it was the…demon,” Allison stuttered and shook.

            Osric leaned his forehead against Allison’s. “Oh Alli…I believe you. I knew you’d never do something like that,” he replied. He looked into her eyes and then gently kissed her.

            Kissing him back, Allison smiled sadly. “Can we go to bed and just…do nothing. I’m so exhausted,” she whimpered. Osric nodded and he held her closely as they walked back to his bedroom.

            Allison undressed and put on one of Osric’s t-shirt and nothing else. Osric threw on some sweatpants and slipped into bed with her. He held her closely to his bare chest as they cuddled. Allison listened to his heartbeat as she calmed down. She closed her eyes and fell to a deep sleep. Osric smiled and kissed her forehead before doing the same.


End file.
